Smashed Dreams
by RiskaSG
Summary: How one night can change your whole life....
1. Prologe

~* Prologue *~ __

_New England, 12-7-1948_

_Dear Maria,_

_I know it must be strange for you to receive a letter of me after almost 10 years of silence. _

_However, under the circumstances of our leaving and with the war, it wasn't possible to contact you and later I couldn't find the courage. _

_The happenings of the last weeks gave me finally the courage – and a reason to write to you.  _

_I don't know how much you know about our escape from __Austria__, but as __Salzburg__ isn't that big, I suppose you know why we had to leave. I always regretted that we weren't able to see you again. I tried it a last time the night before we left, but they told me you would have your ordination the next day and therefore mustn't see anybody. _

_After our arrival in __America__, we spent a few months travelling around, watching all the cities and landscapes of our new home. Soon we got tired of it and Father bought a little villa in _New England___, although Mother would have preferred it to stay in a city like __New York__ or __Boston__. He didn't give in, as __New England_ reminded him a lot of ___Austria__, which he's still missing – as we're all missing it.  Nevertheless, to our own surprise, we started to feel at home in __America__._

_The years passed by and now, I am not 16 going on 17 anymore, but 26 going on 27. Moreover, I am not the teenager anymore who is in love for the first time, but an engaged woman. _

_My future husband is a teacher for music, as I am. We met each other at the college and felt in love. I told him how I started to love music, that you taught me to love music and he always wanted to meet you – Because if you had not told me how to sing, I never would have decided to study music and therefore never would have met him. I know this must sound odd to you, but that is just the way my fiancée and I are feeling about it. _

_After he asked me to marry him, during all the preparations for our wedding, I often thought about you and the feeling, that I wanted you to be a part of this day grew. _

_I don't know if it'll be possible for you to leave the convent and I know it would be a long travel, but please, if it there would be any possibility for you to come to my wedding, I would be the happiest bride on earth. _

_Yours,_

_Liesl _

~*~*~*~

----October 1948----

Maria looked at Liesl, who was wearing a white wedding-dress. After she had received Liesl's letter she first hadn't been sure if she really should go to the wedding, but then she had realised that she still missed the children after all these years. 

"How do I look?"  Liesl asked nervous. 

"Wonderful, you're the most beautiful bride I've ever seen." Maria smiled. She was so glad to have the children back, although she couldn't call them children anymore.

Liesl was going to be married today, Friedrich had joined the Navy, Louisa was studying Psychology, Kurt worked in a bar, Brigitta visited dozens of courses, trying to find out what she wanted to do, and the little Ones enjoyed their High-School life. Maria slightly shook her head, she certainly couldn't call them little anymore, they had become two young, beautiful woman. 

Maria stepped towards Liesl and ordered her veil. The two women looked at each other in the mirror. 

"Maria, may I ask you something?" 

"Of course, everything you'd like to"

"Why did you leave us?" 

Maria was surprised upon this question. "I left you a letter explaining everything, Liesl." 

"It said that you missed the Abbey."

"I did, Liesl. You see, the Abbey was my home – is my home." 

"But couldn't you have staid till September? Didn't you like us at all? You just left without even saying good-bye" 

Maria swallowed. "Oh Liesl, you know I loved you children, I still do." 

"So why didn't you stay? I just cannot imagine you missed the Abbey that much. At least you never seemed to miss it to me." 

"I –" first Maria didn't know what to say, but as she looked into Liesl's face she decided to tell her the truth. "I had to leave, because I was, because I thought I was in love with your father –"  The sound of shattering glass interrupted Maria, startling she turned around.

"Captain von Trapp……"  

To be continued  


	2. Part 1

~*Part One*~ 

Captain von Trapp cleared his throat "Sister Maria." Nervously he got down, collecting the broken pieces of glass from the wet floor. "I'm sorry. I am just so, ehm, nervous today. It doesn't happen every day that my oldest daughter is getting married." He tried to smile and concentrated at the pieces again. 

Maria could not help to feel uneasy. She was not sure, if he really had smashed the glass out of nervousness or if he had been hearing her words. She just hoped he had not heard them. How could I be so silly, she rebuked herself.

"I think it's time for me to go to the church now." Maria broke the awkward silence. "I think you two want to share a few moments alone." She nodded towards the Captain and Liesl and left the room. 

~* ~*~*~ 

He knew he should have tried to concentrate on the wedding-ceremony, but Maria's words echoed in his head. _"I had to leave, because I was, because I thought I was in love with your father". _

He remembered the night she left; he recalled their dance on the terrace of the villa. The views they had been sharing, the feeling of her touch. Georg shuddered at this thought. 

I shouldn't think about it anymore, he told himself and tried to concentrate on the words of the priest, which seemed to come from a far distance. 

_"I had to leave, because I was, because I thought I was in love with your father" _

He glanced at Maria. She had become older, yes, but her age certainly did not affect her beauty, nor did the black nuns-robe she was wearing. He caught his self at thinking that she even had become more beautiful. His feelings confused him and made him feel uneasy. After all this years of separation, he had not expected to be still so fascinated by Maria. 

Suddenly he felt Elsa's hand on his and looked at his wife.

"Darling, is everything alright with you? I know it must be strange for you that Liesl is getting married today, but that's no reason to look so pained, you should at least try to look happy." She whispered into his ear. 

"I'm sorry, Elsa. It is just hard for me to believe my little girl is getting married today and will have a family of her own. Besides I really don't know what to think of the idea of becoming a grandfather." 

Elsa gasped for breath and he couldn't help but to feel amused by her reaction. Obviously, she never had been thinking about that fact before. 

~*~*~*~

"Father is really behaving peculiar, today" Brigitta shook her head as she looked at her father. 

"Of course he is." Louisa answered. "He finally has to accept that Liesl isn't a child anymore, which –" 

"Oh please stop your psychological analyses, Louisa. I'm always getting sick of them," Gretl laughed. 

"You're only afraid I'll analyse you, Gretl." Louisa grinned. "I even thought about writing my doctorate about you," she added with pretence of being serious. "Gretl – The blackest depths of the human soul" 

"If you'll do that, I'm going to kill you." Gretl twisted her face into a menacing grimace. 

"I am glad Maria came to the wedding." Kurt said between two bites of his gateau. "It's so good to see her again. Although I just can't believe she really became a nun." 

Louisa nodded "Me neither. I just cannot imagine she is spending her days in a convent. She always seemed to be too lively for that." 

"I always hoped she would have married Father," Marta said with a smile. "That would have been great, eh?" 

"I like your choice better than Father's" Gretl laughed. 

"Oh come on, Elsa isn't that bad at all. She just isn't somebody who knows how to handle children." Brigitta defended their stepmother. "Or can you imagine her caring for a baby?" 

"I suppose she'll hate it, if somebody will call her "Grandmother"," Gretl stated with a big grin in her face, which caused her siblings to laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Liesl had left the dance-floor to join her siblings. 

"Actually nothing, we were just talking about your future. We all hope you'll soon have your first baby, Mrs. Miller" 

"Oh Friedrich, you're really impossible" Liesl said and her checks reddened. "Why don't you marry yourself, if you want to have a baby in the family? I'm sure Karen wouldn't say no, if you'd asked her." 

"I don't know if it would be worth to marry just to see Elsa's face when my son is calling her "Grandmother"." Friedrich answered. "On the other hand, this is the only good reason I ever heard for marrying" 

Louisa rolled her eyes "Will you never become grown-up?" 

"Not if I can avoid it, Mrs. Psychoanalytic." 

"Will you never stop teasing me, only because I'm studying psychology?"  

"I suppose not if he can avoid it." Brigitta answered for her brother. 

"You're absolutely right, Brigitta." Friedrich looked at Marta who almost chocked on her champagne of laughing. "And you should learn some manners, Mrs. Homecoming Queen." 

"You're so funny, Friedrich. Why don't you just go and pick some blue strawberries?" Marta stuck her tongue out at her oldest brother. "And take Father with you; he's really behaving odd, today." She pointed at the Captain, who sat alone at a table, playing with a glass of champagne in his hands. 

Liesl looked at her Father, too and remembered the scene earlier this morning. Thoughtful she shook her head, not knowing what to think or to say. 

~* ~*~*~ 

Maria enjoyed the wedding reception, although she avoided the closeness of Captain von Trapp. She still felt embarrassed by the happenings of the morning and another thing made her worry: When she was around him, she suddenly felt like the 24-year-old governess again she used to be, and not like the 34-year-old nun she actually was. 

She hadn't expected to feel anything but feelings of friendship for him after the 10 years of separation. That she still felt attracted to him confused her deeply. 

During the wedding-ceremony, she had noticed his glances on her, and wondered what he had been thinking. He didn't seem too glad to see her again. Besides she could tell by his facial expressions that he avoided to talk to her. 

Actually, I should be happy about this, as I am not eager to talk to him, too, she told herself. Even if we're certainly having different reasons for avoiding each other.  

Suddenly Maria heard a voice behind her. 

"I'm wondering if nuns are allowed to dance."  Kurt offered Maria his hand. "I've grown a lot since our last attempt, so we won't have any problems with turning under." 

Maria laughed and took his hand "I'd love to dance with you, Kurt." 

~* ~*~*~ 

The sound of the Ländler filled the ballroom, the woman curtseyed, the man bowed and everybody who knew how do dance the old Austrian folkdance joined the happening. 

Maria enjoyed dancing with Kurt, Friedrich and Max, enjoyed the music, all the twirling and spinning, but after another turn, she suddenly faced Captain von Trapp. 

As Maria touched his hand, it was like electricity flowing through her body and she quickly pulled back her hand. She could tell her face was all red and for a few seconds, which seemed to be an eternity, they glanced at each other without moving or saying something. 

Finally, Maria broke the silence "I am sorry, I haven't been dancing for years. I did not expect it would be so exhausting. Would you excuse me, please?" With that, she left the dance-floor as fast as she could and left the ballroom for the garden. 

To be continued. 

~* ~*~ *~ 

Note: During a "real" Ländler you're usually changing partners. 

~*~*~*~

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, encouraging me to go on with "Smashed dreams". I hope you'll like the way this story goes and keep reviewing:-) (Do I even need to say this?) I love reviews, LOL. 

Amy thanks a lot for taking the time being my Beta and all the patience you had with me. Your suggestions made the story more complete. 

A huge thanks to ILUVTSOM, too! (And Sorry for making the Captain marrying Elsa;-) 


	3. Part 2

~*Part Two*~  
  
Maria had expected the fresh autumn-wind would make her feel better, but she was still trembling all over.  
  
Oh God, why is this happening to me? Not only did her feelings for the Captain confuse her, they were making her question her life and the decision she had made years ago.  
  
At her ordination, she had promised to serve God with every piece of her heart, and now she had to realize that she had been living a lie during the last ten years. The touch of Captain von Trapp never would have had such an effect on her, if she really had forgotten her feelings for him. But she had only deceived herself, she never had forgotten him nor had her feelings changed.  
  
Oh God, please forgive me, she whispered, while tears were running down her cheeks.  
  
"I never knew I was such a bad dancer."  
  
With surprise, Maria turned around. She tried to smile, while she wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"No you aren't. I'm just -" she stopped and bowed her head.  
  
"You are just what?" Georg looked at her. What am I doing here? He asked his self, I should go back enjoying my daughters wedding. However, he knew he would not enjoy it. He had noticed the look in Maria's face when they had touched each other just a few minutes before. He had noticed the pain in her eyes, the confusion. This time he had noticed she was feeling exactly the same way he did.  
  
Maria shook her head. "Nothing" she whispered. "I suppose it's still the jet leg." She added without looking at him.  
  
"Would you mind having a short walk? I mean, I suppose this will make you feel better." Georg still didn't know what he was doing, or if it was the right thing to do. He only knew he had to do something.  
  
"That would be nice." Maria got up and silently they followed a little path. His closeness confused and calmed her at the same time. From now and then she glanced at him, asking herself what he was thinking. I am behaving like a teenager who is in love for the first time; she said to herself and couldn't help laughing upon the truth of this conclusion.  
  
Georg looked surprised at her. "What's so funny?"  
  
"This, everything." She gasped for breath "It's so preposterous!" Maria stopped and looked at the distant hills trying to calm down, trying to bring her thoughts back into order.  
  
"You can't say you didn't hear it," she finally whispered. "You can't say you didn't hear what I told Liesl this morning." Firmly she looked at him.  
  
"No, I can't say I didn't hear it." Georg swallowed "I'm sorry if I caused any pain to you, in the past or present" he added honestly and looked at Maria. Her blue eyes were still filled with some tears, which made them look even more like two deep mountain lakes. He looked at her mouth, her nose, her white skin, just as if he was seeing her the first time in his life. All the feelings he ever had for her came up again and he realized he still loved her, never had stopped loving her. Suddenly he couldn't help himself anymore.  
  
"Oh, damn them all." He pulled Maria towards him and kissed her passionately.  
  
First Maria tried to fight it, but she couldn't. To her own surprise she started to answer his kiss. She didn't know why, she just did it and soon forgot to think at all. All she wanted was to live in that moment.  
  
She felt Georg's arms around her and pressed herself as close to him as she could, enjoying the warm shivers that ran through her body, enjoying the feeling his touch caused.  
  
As Georg's hand touched the fine necklace that was holding the crucifix around Maria's neck, he suddenly recoiled and made a step back. "I'm sorry." He murmured.  
  
Maria softly touched his cheek. "There's no need to feel sorry." A single tear fell down her cheek and she smiled at him. "There's no need to feel sorry." She repeated her words like an incantation.  
  
"No?" Georg looked up, the feeling of her hand on his cheek burned like fire.  
  
Slowly she shook her head. "No."  
  
Both felt all the unasked questions hanging in the air, but nobody of them had the courage to ask them. They just stood there, embracing each other, trying not to think about them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Maria spent the following days with the children. They showed her the city, the woods, the hills and told her dozens of stories. She enjoyed the reunion and somehow it made her proud to see what wonderful people they had became.  
  
However, she had not seen Georg since Liesl's wedding day, because he had left the city with the Baroness. Maria did not know what to think about it.  
  
She was glad, she needn't to see him in the presence of the children or the Baroness, because she thought, they would immediately recognize her feelings for the Captain.  
  
Nevertheless, she missed him; she missed him in a different way she used to. Now she really knew what she was missing when he wasn't around her. She knew what his kisses felt like, she knew how her body reacted to his touch and had to confess she yearned for this feeling.  
  
Sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night, touching her lips, because it seemed to her he had just kissed her. She would lie awake, remembering every moment of their being together, until she finally felt into a troubled sleep again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Georg lay awake in his bed, while his wife next to him slept deeply.  
  
The day after Liesl's wedding, he and Elsa had joined the young married couple for the short trip to Boston. While Liesl and her husband would take the plane for their honeymoon trip through Europe, he and Elsa had to fulfil some social duties.  
  
Georg sighed. He wished he would be back home with his children - and Maria. The thought of her made him shiver.  
  
During the last days, he had thought a lot about their relationship, about the fact that she had left them ten years ago, because she was in love with him.  
  
He thought about their being together at Liesl's wedding day. When their lips had met for the first time, he felt like flying, it was like magic lying in the air, everything seemed so perfect. He had been lost in their kisses, their embraces, until his fingers had touched her necklace, until he remembered she was a nun - and he was a married man.  
  
But although he knew all this, he couldn't help to miss Maria with every part of his mind, with every part of his body, everything in him just longed for her, although he knew it was wrong.  
  
He knew that she soon would be leaving America, because she had to return to the convent and only hoped he would be able to see her once more. He did not know what he should tell her, he only knew that he couldn't stand it, to see her leaving again, without having the possibility to say good-bye.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Maria stared out of the window of the train, although the landscape was beautiful she could not enjoy it. Tomorrow her plane to Europe would leave, and she had a hard time saying good-bye to the children, she just hated it to have to leave them again. Moreover, she had no time to say good-bye to the Captain.  
  
Maybe its better this way, she thought half-heartedly. After the first waves of emotions had subsided, she had started to feel guilty. Everything she had been doing was against her beliefs, against her convictions. Every time she felt her thoughts roaming to Georg, she forced herself to remember that he was married; she forced herself to remember she had vowed to serve God. However, every time she remembered his kisses, she remembered how right they had felt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Georg asked himself once more, if he was doing the right thing. Elsa had left Boston that Morning and he had told her he would stay for a few more days to have some business dealings.  
  
Now he stood in front of Maria's hotel room, not knowing if he really should knock or not, as the door suddenly opened and Maria walked just right into his arms.  
  
"Captain von Trapp" she stammered.  
  
"Yes, I, ehm," Georg cleared his throat, "I just wanted to say good-bye"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes." Softly he took her hand and they looked at each other.  
  
"I'm glad you did."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes." Maria smiled and felt her heart jump as Georg stroked her cheek. "I missed you." She added and her cheeks reddened.  
  
"I missed you, too." Georg whispered, and leaned forwards to kiss her, but Maria turned her head away.  
  
"Somebody could see us", she whispered, burying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why don't we-", Georg didn't finish the sentence, because he knew it would be wrong to ask her this question, but Maria seemed to understand him without words and nodded shyly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After they had entered her room there was this silence again, and both could feel the unspoken words and questions hanging in the air, while they looked at each other.  
  
Georg cleared his throat "It's not only that I missed you, Maria." He paused, taking all his courage. "I don't know if it's the right thing to tell you." Georg continued, "I only know I have to tell you. Ever since the night of Liesl's wedding, I couldn't stop thinking of you. I tried to fight it, but I couldn't. I love you, Maria."  
  
Maria swallowed and felt her pulse quickening. She had longed to hear these words out of Georg's mouth, although she had been afraid to hear them at the same time. She did not know what to say, the thoughts were running through her head. It felt so right, so good to hear these words. Her sense told her not to repeat them, while her sensibility told her to tell Georg the truth.  
  
Maria did not know why she was doing it, but carefully she reached for her veil and took it off, while she glanced at Georg. He stepped towards her, softly stroking a strand out of her face and his fingers softly followed the lines of her reddened cheeks.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered as their lips finally met, forgetting the world around them.  
  
The feeling of Georg's lips on hers made Maria's skin tingle and his closeness made every muscle and nerve in her body vibrating. She hardly could breathe anymore, as the intensity of their kisses grew.  
  
Georg held Maria as close as he could, fondling her, enjoying the warm shivers that ran through his body. He reached for the buttons of her dress and opened a few of them, while his lips still caressed hers, as he suddenly realized he had gotten lost in his passion, that there would be no way back if he would kiss her any longer.  
  
"Are you really sure you want to do this?" Georg asked her quietly. Instead of giving him an answer Maria covered his mouth with a few slight kisses.  
  
Taking this as permission, Georg gently opened her dress and pulled it down. Maria moaned as she felt his hands exploring her body and allowed herself to get completely lost in the feel of his touch.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lovingly Maria looked at Georg, who was still asleep, while she quietly placed the note on the beside table.  
  
She still could feel his touches on her body and she did not regret their actions of the last night. She never had felt more complete before, more herself in her entire life.  
  
Softly she closed the door behind herself and left the hotel to reach her plane.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Epilogue

~* Epilogue *~

_Vienna__, _17-09-1993____

_Dear Mrs. Miller, _

_I know it must be very strange for you to receive a letter of a person you don't even know, but I can explain the reason for my writing. _

_As I put the estate of my mother in order, I found a few photographs and letters, which made me see my Mother in very new light. _

_However, I should start at the beginning. My name is Elisabeth Rainer and my mother was Maria Rainer. _

_I know you must be astonished she even had a daughter, as she was still a nun when you met her the last time. I hope and I know I can explain all this to you, although it won't be easy. _

_After Mother died last Christmas, I found a box in the attic of her house, which contained the letters and photographs I have already mentioned. _

_Maybe you're wondering now, why I haven't been writing to you earlier, as almost one year passed since Mother's death. But the things I found out changed somehow my whole life. Truthfully, I did not know if I should or even wanted to share my knowledge with anybody. Finally, I came to the conclusion that you have the right to hear of it. In addition, I hope you will tell your siblings what I am telling you now. _

_The earliest dated letter I found was your invitation for Mother to come to your wedding. Based on the photographs I can tell she followed this invitation. The other letters mostly were invitations to the weddings of your siblings, notifications of the births of your children and the message that your Father died in the autumn of 1981. _

_Since you and your siblings mentioned it in your letters, I know that Mother never responded to any of these letters and I am afraid the reason therefore is me. _

_I was born in __Vienna__ in the summer of 1949. Mother used to work for a dressmaker to earn our living and although we hadn't much I never missed a thing. _

_Maybe I did not miss anything, because I never knew anything else, but I always thought, and still do, we lived a happy life. Of course, when I grew older, I started to ask her questions about my Father, but she refused to answer them for a very long time. _

_At my sixteenth birthday, she finally told me a part of her story. You can imagine how shocked I was to hear, that she used to live as a nun. _

_I don't know if she left the convent because she had found out she was pregnant with me or out of the conviction she wasn't meant to life as a nun. I am afraid I'll never find out. _

_However, with some calculations I found out she was still a nun when she got pregnant with me. _

_First I just couldn't understand all the interrelations, nor believed she did something like this. After all, she was my Mother and you don't expect your Mother to have something like an affair. _

_As long she lived, she never told me who my Father was – and I never would have found out the truth, if there had not been another letter in her estate, a letter of a Captain Georg von Trapp. _

_I am sending you the letter your Father wrote to my Mother, because I want you to see that it had been more than just a briefly affair. _

_Whenever I asked her for my father, she had that look in her eyes and a smile played about the corner of her mouth. In the past, I could not make tails of it, but now I can, she remembered him with love. _

_I suppose this information hurts you, as his letter and my existence are proofs your Father was unfaithful to your Mother. However I can tell my mother never intended to destroy his marriage or to hurt you and your siblings, and if you only know her a little you will have the same conviction. _

_Furthermore, I hope you believe me that I am not writing to you in the expectation of any inheritance, I just thought you should know the truth; you should know you have a half-sister. _

_Besides, I would love to meet the people who are somehow my family. However, of course I will respect it, if you and your siblings will decide not to have any contact with me. _

_With best wishes,_

_Elisabeth Rainer _

~*~*~*~

_New England_, __18-10-1948____

_Dear Maria,_

_I am sending this letter to you, because I need to talk about the things that happened that one, special night. Maybe it would be better to remain silent, but I just couldn't. _

_I want you to know that this was more than just one night of passion. _

_My feelings for you are deep and honest. On the one hand, I know this is wrong, but on the other, it seems so right for me to love you. _

_It's hard to admit myself that I maybe could have changed the things, if I wouldn't have accepted you leaving the night of the party, if I would have followed you to the Abbey. _

_However, in these days I was convinced you never could feel the things for me I was feeling for you. Now I know I was wrong, and I am deeply sorry.  _

_I wish I had realized the real reasons for your leaving; I did not, a fact that is weighing heavily on my mind. _

_The note you left this time, was unambiguous, but believe me, if you would ever ask me to come to you, I would immediately. _

_I will never forget the night we spent together, the hours we finally lived our love. I do not regret any second of it and I hope you are having the same feelings about it. _

_Yours,_

_Georg _

~*~*~*~

----Flashback: September 1981---- 

_Dear Georg,_

_Although nobody of us had the courage to say it, we both knew that our actions of this night are for tonight alone. _

_I am sorry for leaving you again without a good-bye, but I don't know if I could stand it, if another kiss wouldn't throw down all my beliefs against better knowledge. _

_Please forgive me,_

_Maria _

Smiling Georg looked a last time at the yellowed note in his hand, before he threw it into the crackling fire. "There's nothing to forgive", he whispered, while the old paper went up in flames, finally turning to dust. 

FIN

~*~*~*~

I know that some people did not like the way the story went in Part 2. However for me it felt right, to let it go like this – as well as it felt right to me, to let it end like this. 

I know that many people think it's out of character that Georg and Maria slept with each other – For me it was not. For me it fitted to their characters, because I see both as very impulsive, passionate people. I never was just like: Hey, let's them have an affair. I thought a lot about it, about love, passion and duties, and concluded they would have done so. However, that's just my point of view. 

They forgot about everything for one night, a few hours in their entire life, and I don't see something wrong in it. (Otherwise, I wouldn't have written it like that) 

But I always knew Maria would never have accepted it to marry Georg after he had a divorce just because of her. And there's another thing I want to state clearly, just if somebody didn't realize this during the story: Of course Maria never told Georg she had a child, because if he would have known, he would have left Elsa, something Maria certainly didn't want him to do. 

Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed this Fic. Me, I really enjoyed all your wonderful reviews:-) (Wowh, so many of them!) Thanks for that! And thanks again to Amy, for being my Beta:-) 


End file.
